An electrical connector is generally used for transmitting a signal between two electronic elements which are not directly electrically connected. For example, a signal is transmitted between a chip module and a circuit board by using an electrical connector. The electrical connector generally includes an insulating body and a terminal arranged in the insulating body, the terminal itself is provided with an elastic contact portion, and a conductive connection portion of the chip module is in compression joint with the elastic contact portion terminal to implement electrical contact. To ensure good elasticity of the elastic contact portion, the terminal typically is bent several times to form a long elastic arm, and the contact portion is provided on the elastic arm. The terminal with this type of elastic arm occupies a large space, and causes volume increase of the electrical connector. Over time, the resistance of the terminal may increase due to friction and oxidation of the terminal, which resulting in increases of contact resistance between the terminal and the conducting portion, and affecting signal transmission between the chip module and the circuit board.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.